


High Sex is the Best Sex

by NamjoonsCobain



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Boredom, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Femininity, Gay Sex, M/M, Sarcasm, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamjoonsCobain/pseuds/NamjoonsCobain
Summary: Due to my country advising people to self-quarantine, I was bored af. Just sitting in the crib doing absolutely nothing. So what do I do? Brush off my old fanfiction skills and write this one shot. The Coronavirus got folks geeking, ngl.Kid invites his boyfriend Soul over to his house to do what they do best: chill, shit talk and get high. But there's something off about this new batch of weed. Its called Libido Rocket. As the name suggest, it raises your sex drive. High sex is the best sex.Inspired by this ----> https://youtu.be/ZpIyhTgFPjA
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	High Sex is the Best Sex

A white haired boy lays sound asleep. His pillows cradling his head, his blankets shielding his body. His chest rising up and down. He seems to be at peace. Nothing will wake him from this tranquil slumber.

But, his phone starts to ring.

*insert ringtone of choice*

His eyelids snapped open. His crimson red eyes dart to his night stand. He stretches over to it, yanking it from its charger. He takes a look at the caller I.D. and sighs. He picks up the call, putting the phone to his ear.

"Good morning, Soul." Said the other voice. A smile rolled across his tired face.

"Hey Kid. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You sound tired. Where you sleeping, love?"

Soul blushed and looked up at the ceiling in his small apartment. _'Love...? That's right... He's my boyfriend now huh...'_ He thinks. The two have been dating for quite sometime. For about 3 months. Kid had many pet names for Soul, but whenever the young shinigami would call him love, a strangle knot would form in his chest and he would develop a lump in his throat. His hands would get sweaty and clammy. That's the way love goes, right? You're supposed to feel awkward and weird.

"Yeah. Say, what time is it? It feels too early for me to be up."

"It's 8 in the morning."

Soul bats his eyes. "I should've known. Of course... Why did I even ask?" He said.

Kid giggles. "You know how i feel about the number 8, babe. Symmetry is the key to balance. Simple law and order."

"If you say so. Anyways, do you wanna hang out today?"

He can hear the excitement creeping into Kid's voice. 

"Yes! That's why a called you! I ordered a some new bud and it came in~! Since you like getting lit on the newest weed strains, I want you to come over and light up with me."

Soul's eyes twinkled with same excitement that was found in Kid's voice. 

"Hell yeah bro! I'll be right there!"

"I knew I could count on you, Soul. You're the best boyfriend I've had so far. I see you soon then. Goodbye, love." 

And with that, Kid hung up. Soul threw his covers off and went to his closet. He didn't want to be too flashy or too formal, pulling out a dark red sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans. Perfect.

* * *

"Oh Soul, you're up early this morning. I didn't know Kid made dick appointments during this time of day." Maka commented, smirking at him mockingly. Flipping over pancakes nonchalant.

"Not even close. He invited me to come over and get high with him." Soul responded. Maka's face dropped.

"Get high? Soul, that's against the DWMA's rules! You can get expelled!" She protested.

Soul chuckled. "I'm fucking Lord Death's son. I think that I will be ok."

She rolled her bright green eyes. "If you say so. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ight, imma head out. See you later, Maka." 

"Whatever boy, get going."

Soul closed the door, locking it. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot his boyfriend a text.

_Just left the crib. Omw._

Three dots appeared 30 seconds later.

_Cool. I'll see you then ❤_

He shoves his phone back into his pocket and leaves the small apartment building.

* * *

Soul lands on the doorsteps to Gallow's Manor. He knocks four times, knowing that his lovely shinigami boyfriend has an affliction for anything odd-numbered. The door opens.

"What's good, Soul?" Liz grins, greeting the white haired boy.

"Sup. Is Kid home?" He asked, wondering why he didn't open the door.

"Yeah hold on." The brunette turns her head and peaks back inside. "Hey Kid! Soul is here!" 

A few moments later, the grim reaper appears at the doorstep. A loose white dress shirt hangs from his frail shoulders, black skinny jeans fit tightly on his long, slender legs, golden eyes glimmering in the sunlight. His eyelashes were curled and dressed with mascara and heavy ebony eyeshadow encased his eyes. His black bangs fell perfectly above the crease of his eyelids. His plump lips were glistening with lightly tented lip gloss. All in all, Kid looked like a fucking full course meal. Soul couldn't break his gaze away from him. How did he bag such a pretty boy? The world may never know.

"Hi love. I'm glad to see you." He cheered.

Soul didn't respond. He was too entranced by Kid's beautiful physique.

"Damn... You look good."

Kid blushed, bringing his hands up to his rosy cheeks. "Aww babe, don't flatter me~! I'm flushed~!" 

Soul took a look at his hands and saw that his lengthy fingernails where shaped and painted black with little white flower designs decorating them. He felt his nether-region start to fill with arousal. _'He's so cute I-'_

"Liz gworl... Why is he standing ousside? Let him in." He demanded. The long haired girl moved aside, letting Soul into Gallow's Manor.

Once inside, he took off his shoes, setting them by the front door. Kid scooped his small hand into Soul's, connecting his gold eyes with Soul's crimson ones. Everybody say "Aww"

Reader: Aww

"So, you're not going to kiss me?" Kid questioned. 

Soul gulped. How could he forget to do that one simple task? He leaned in, his lips inching closer to Kid's. He landed a soft peck onto his boyfriend. Kid returned the favor, pecking him back but with more force. Soul licked Kid's bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. He obliged, opening his mouth and allowing Soul to slip his tongue in. 

The kiss became more heated as the twos tongues clashed against each other. Kid's soft hands slid up Soul's chest, resting on his pecks. Soul snaked his arms around Kid's dainty waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Soft whimpers and moans escaped Kid's mouth, cocking his head to receive more from his lover.

"Bro??? Can you do whatever you are doing in your room?! Y'all so fuckin' gay." Liz shouted as the two broke the kiss. "Sure." Kid responded, not breaking eye contact with Soul. 

"Mkay, welp, I'm gonna go now. Make sure you use condoms!" She warned.

Kid glanced in her direction, unhooked himself from Soul and stood in front of the door.

"Wait a minute..." He took a hard stare at her, frowning in thought. Just then, he doubled over in laughter, covering his giggling with a feminine hand. 

"You're looking quite clockable right now. Liz, your right eyelash is leaning. Lemme fix it, queen."

She blushed in embarrassment. Composing herself, she responds, "No way! I remember the last time I let you fix my eyelashes! It took 6 days!"

"I promise! It won't take that long. Now sit!" The Shinigami demanded. Liz rolls her eyes.

"I don't want you out here looking crazy. Do you want to skin-walk Pinche Rosa?*" With his manicured stiletto nails, he pushes her eyelash up, making the flexible spine stick to eyelash line.

"There you go. I'm such a good friend." Kid cooed, petting Liz's long brown hair, running his fingers through her silky locks.

"Bitch what kind of conditioner do you use?" 

"Um sis, I have to leave... Like now. Patty is waiting for me at the cafe." She whined, grabbing Kid by his smaller than average wrist.

"I see... Well, get going." He said, opening the front door. Liz waves goodbye to Soul and steps out. Kid locks the door after her, turning to look at Soul, batting his dazzling eyelashes. "Sorry about that, love. You ready to get lit?"

* * *

Soul coughs violently. His eyes sting as if someone sprayed pepper spray in them. The soft bass from some R&B station comes through the small speaker, adding to the intense presence that is heavy in Kid's bedroom.

"God damn, Kid!" He choked. "What type of weed is this? Its quite strong!"

"I think that your friend Black Star is kind of a cunt. Not gonna lie, he's an ass..."

Soul cocks his head. "Babe... Did you hear what I said?"

Holding the nicely rolled blunt between his slender index and middle fingers, Kid took another long drag from it, filling his lungs with smoke.

"No. Repeat?" He said, exhaling the smoke from his nostrils.

"What type of loud is this?" Soul repeated.

Kid licked his lips, anxious to tell his curious shark-tooth boyfriend what type of strand this is.

"... Do you really want to know? Hmm? Is that it?" Kid answered, passing the blunt to him.

"Yeah."

Kid chuckles, crawling over to Soul on his hands and knees. He slides himself into Soul's lap, straddling his hips. He wraps his arms around his neck, snatching the blunt from Soul's fingers, much to his dismay. Kid turns his head away from Soul, taking another long drag. He faces him again, seductively blowing the smoke into his face. ' _That was kinda hot_ ' Soul thinks. He feels blood rushing to his dick, becoming half hard. ' _Woah... What's happening?_ '

Kid moans lightly, grinding on Soul's semi-erection, soft and slowly. "Looks like its working." He breathed, sticking out his tongue. He drags it from his cheek to the crook of his neck. He places soft kisses up and down his tan skin. Soul tilts his head back, giving his lover better access. His breath gets caught in his throat as Kid leaves soft bites, nipping at his collarbone. Soul feels his erection getting harder, rubbing it against Kid.

"... Are you still curious about the weed?" Asked Kid, his golden eyes meeting Soul's. 

"Yeah. What is this stuff?" 

"It's called Libido Rocket. I've never tried it before. I read somewhere that its supposed to increase your sex drive. So I wanted to test it and see if its true. And judging by your reaction..." He slowly rocks his hips on Soul's cock. "... It seems to be working."

Soul snakes his hands up Kid's shirt, flicking and pinching at his rosy nipples. The raven haired boy arches his back, wanting more affection. He rolls his head back, as soft ghostly moans escape his part pink lips. 

Soul lightly guides Kid to the floor, crouching on top of him. He crashes his lips onto Kid's, deepening their passionate kiss and resuming from earlier. In a lustful haze, Soul unbuttons Kid's over sized dress shirt. He breaks the kiss, going down Kid's body. He pinches one of the Shinigami's nipples and rolling the other with his wet tongue. Kid whined, running his slender effeminate fingers through Soul's snow white hair. With the other hand, he places it on his shoulder pushing onto it.

"You want me to go further?" Kid groans in response. Soul chuckles, "You're so cute bro. Whatever you say." He kisses down Kid's body, unbuttoning more of his shirt. His warm tongue darts in and out of Kid's belly button. "Nnngh~ Fuck- Soul!" He grunts. "Now now baby. You got your chance to tease. Now it's _my_ turn."

He places soft kisses on Kid's abs, hooking his fingers into the raven haired boy's pants, yanking them down. Kid's erection slaps against his stomach, throbbing with excitement.

Soul spits in his hand, gripping Kid's cock. He slowly rubs it, palming the head. "T-that's- Hah- so ghetto. I have l-lube on my -ngh- shelf." Kid moans, pointing to the small white skull shaped shelf near his large goth Lolita styled bed. Soul rises from the ground, walking over and taking the lube. He pops off the cap, squirting some on his hand.

He returns to his position on the floor, Kid's cock placed on his palm again. With slow strokes, he starts at the base, gliding his hand up to tip, thumbing at his slit. Pre cum dribbles from the tip as Kid's breath starts to pick up, panting rapidly. Soul picks up the pace, jerking him off even faster. To keep up with his lover's hand, the shinigami begins to thrust his hips. He feels pleasure building.

"Oh god, fuck, I'm gonna cum-" Kid whines, arching his petit body. Soul lets go, to much of Kid's dismay. With his lubed fingers, he plunges one into Kid's tight little hole, curling it towards his prostate. The other boy begins to see stars. "Mmm~ babe~!" His body is on pins and needles as Soul adds another finger, making scissoring motions. Kid begins to ride his fingers, trying to hit his G-spot. He adds one more finger, pushing all three deep into his wet orifice. " _SHIT_ -" Kid screams, his body now on fire. He bucks his hips, getting ready to cum.

"Seems like you've had enough, huh?" Soul chuckled, pulling his fingers out of Kid's ass. He unzipped his pants, rubbing a lubed hand on his large cock. "Tell me how much you want me."

"Oh my god." Kid responded, letting out soft giggles, covering his face with his arm, hiding his rosy pink blushes. 

"Tell me now or you're not gettin' dicked down."

Kid rolls his eyes, returning Soul's devious smirk. "Fine. I want you~!" He laughed, reaching up, running his hand up Soul's sweater. "You have no idea. You turn me on so fuckin' much. Fuck me." 

Soul aligns his cock with Kid's puckering hole. He slides the tip in. "You're such a tease!" He complained, playfully slapping Soul's arm.

"You know what..." He pulls out, laying next to Kid. "... I wanna try something different. I'm always on top and in control." Kid leans in closely. "Is this your way of asking me to top?" Soul shook his head. "No, you said it yourself, you hate topping. What I want you to do..." He grabs Kid's tiny waist, rolling him on top, straddling his hips. "... Is ride me. We've never really tried this position before. Since we're already experimenting with shit, why not do it?"

Kid agreed, reaching for Soul's slick erection, guiding it to his hole. "Wanna watch me, love?" Kid suggested, rubbing the white haired boy's cock head on his rim, clenching the muscles around it.

"Fuck yeah." 

The shinigami pushes his hips down, not breaking eye contact with Soul. Once his cock was fully engulfed by Kid's hole, Soul snapped his head back, mouthing swears and moans. 

"Fuck babe, your pussy is so tight."

Kid's face flushes with embarrassment and arousal. He's so full. His boyfriend wasn't lying when he bragged about his big dick to Black Star that day on the basketball court. He clenched his walls around Soul, earning another moan from him. He begins to rock his hips, getting used to the feeling. Once he was confident, he brought his hips up and slammed it back down onto Soul's length. The two moaned, enjoying the intense pleasure that they both received from this. Kid repeated the action, bouncing up and down on his lover's cock.

"Fuck Kid, you -ngh- feel so fucking good."

Kid continued, reaching over towards the table with the weed on it. Multi-tasking, he grabbed some new rolling paper, reaching into the jar, getting new buds. He placed them into the grinder, grinding it to his liking. Trying to keep your upper body still while riding dick with your bottom half is challenging, but Kid made it work. He shook the weed grindings onto the rolling paper, creating a new joint. Once finished, he picked up a black and white stripped lighter, giving it two flicks. He placed one end of the joint in his mouth and the other directly in the lighter flame, taking a few puffs. Satisfied, he turned the lighter off, placing it back on the table.

He returns his attention to Soul, who had his eyes tightly shut as he continues to make comments about Kid's little ass. He takes a drag from the blunt. Soul begins to meet Kid's thrust and grabbing his hips, fucking into him. Kid exhales smoke, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head. 

"Here." Kid grunts, putting the blunt in Soul's mouth. Soul removes one of his hands from Kid's waist, taking a puff. 

* * *

The two laid on the floor, side by side. Their chest rising and falling. A sheet of sweat blankets their skin. They were so exhausted.

"... We should do this more often." Kid wheezed, turning to look at Soul.

"Yeah. This was fun."

"Welp, lets get cleaned up before the girls come home."

"Sounds like a plan."

After a joined shower, Kid stares at himself in the mirror. Red and purple blotches decorated his neck and chest. 

_'Fuck~ yeah~ bite me!' Kid screamed. Soul held onto his hips, digging his sharp teeth into Kid's neck. 'I'm c-cuming...' 'Oh Kid... Kid...'_

"Kid! Come back to earth please." Soul called. He returned to his native planet, regaining consciousness.

"I'm hungry. Wanna order take out?" He darts his eyes to Soul. "Sure. Let's get out the bathroom first."

* * *

"Kid~ We're back-" Liz announced as she unlocked the door. Soul and Kid were cuddling with each other on the couch, watching some late 90s movie on some random station that they found. Kid snuggled into Soul's shirtless chest as Soul kisses his lover's forehead. 

This is nice. Maybe high sex **is** the best sex.

"Aw.... Hey, why does it smell like weed in here?"

**Author's Note:**

> This shit took way too long to write. I hope you enjoyed it at least. Lemme know.


End file.
